Beautiful Blood
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. Zero has just been moved to the Night Class and the Moon Dorms. How will he react when he starts to develop feelings for one of the vampires that he thinks he hates? Will that vampire return his feelings or not? What will happen to Zero as he stays in the Moon Dorms? Rated M for future chapters. R&R!
1. Music

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, apart from the new story-line/plot. No money is being made from this.

**AN: This is my first Vampire Knight fanfiction, but I am seriously in love with the anime and the manga, and I thought that I was about time that I wrote a story for it. The pairing in this is KainxZero, while there will be slight ZeroxKain. Please let me know what you think of the fic, for I would really love to hear your opinion. Thanks :)  
**_Thoughts_**  
**_**Memories**_**  
;Notes;**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Beautiful Blood**

Chapter One – Music

Kain Akatsuki woke to a loud, repetitive, angry thump of music coming from the room next to his. It had been a month since Kiryuu Zero had moved into the Night Class and into the Moon Dorms. He stretched lightly before looking at his clock. 4pm. The middle of the night for him, though he knew that to the ex-human it would be the middle of the afternoon, but he could have had a little bit of respect for those who were sleeping.

He sighed again before hitting the wall. Hr knew that the music wouldn't stop, or be turned down. He honestly didn't know why he bothered.

Kiryuu Zero. Vampire hunter turned vampire. Parents that were dead; murdered by a female pureblood. Brother, twin no less, blood traitor, leading the pureblood vampire into their home, and after, running away with her. Adopted son of Chairman Kaien Cross, adopted older brother of Yuki Cross. Strange, yet beautiful silver hair, and pale lilac eyes. Ears full of metal piercings, a stud in the middle of his tounge. Owner of anti-vampire weapon dubbed 'Bloody Rose'.  
Kain sighed again, throwing the blanket off and standing up. He knew that it was useless. He would get no more sleep before classes. Brushing a hand over his face, he dropped two blood-tablets into a large glass of water, before gulping down the red-coloured water and picking up a cigarette.

ZeroxKain

Kiryuu Zero scowled out the window, listening to the music washing over him. Though it was angry, heavy metal, it calmed him down and he gradually became so relaxed that he started to nod his head to the beat. There was a thump on the wall, coming from the room that was joined to his and he knew that it was from Kain, but he didn't move from his position. He simply continued to do what he was doing, knowing that the orange-haired vampire wouldn't do or say anything.

Turning back to the window, he refocused on the scene outside – the bright glow of the sun as it fell behind the giant, green pine trees, illuminating everything that it touched, giving the last of its warmth. It had been exactly 31 days, or a month, since he had been pulled from the Sun Dorms and the Day Class. He scowled again, revisiting the conversation that he had had with the Chairman.

"_**Zero, I thought that I should let you know that you are being moved into the Night Class. You're a vampire, Zero, no matter how much you wish it wasn't so. You belong with them."**_

_**The hunter growled, but the Chairman sensed what was about to come, and interrupted. **_

"_**I'm sorry, Zero, but this is final, and you will be moved into the Night Class and Moon Dorms in two days' time."  
And with that being said, the hunter merely stormed out of the office. **_

And now here he was; surrounded by vampires and have to live with them. He hated them all, especially Kuran Kaname, their pureblood prince, who was the very same as the bitch that had taken his family, and his life away from him.

_Whatever. I just hope they all leave me the hell alone. _

With a sigh, he got up and turned the music off. The silence was deafening after the loud, thumping noise, but he knew that the other vampires would be getting up soon. He missed his life in the Sun Dorms, and wanted to go back to his normal classes. Yet he knew that it was impossible.

KainxZero

Kain threw his finished cigarette butt onto the ground before giving a sigh of relief. The angry, loud, obnoxious music had been switched off, no longer adding fuel to his headache. He gave another sigh as he fished out another cigarette, looking at his clock as he did so. 30 minutes before everyone else got up.

He entered the bathroom he shared with his cousin and Zero, making sure that he locked both doors on the inside before turning on the tap and getting out the mouthwash, riding himself of the lingering smell of smoke. He wasn't worried about being caught, he wasn't addicted. It was more about wanting and having something to do.

He looked at his pale reflection in the dim bathroom. He couldn't help but notice that he golden eyes were blank and pale, hiding behind his guard. His bright orange hair was sticking up in all directions, looking like he had just gotten up, instead of being awake for a couple of hours. Once again, the vampire nick-named "Wild" sighed before unlocking both bathroom doors, starting to get ready for the day and classes ahead of him.

ZeroxKain

Pale lilac eyes blinked again as his bathroom door once again clicked, signalling that it was unlocked. Sighing, he gathered all of his towels and toiletries in his arms before walking into the large bathroom and locking the doors once again. Unbeknown to him, he did exactly what the vampire before him had done. He stared into his reflection, consciously regarding and searching for his flaws, and ignoring all of his good qualities.  
But, unlike Kain before him, he turned away from the mirror and started undressing, turning on all of the hot water systems, getting relaxed, and ready for the night ahead of him. He stepped into the hot, steamy water and let it run over him, the tension draining fully from his shoulders, letting it wash and warm him before reaching for the soap, and starting to scrub himself.

Once finished, he got out and towelled himself dry, not letting himself get cold as he unlocked both of the doors, and walked into his room, dropping all of his belongings onto the desk chair.

He wandered around the room, before finding and dressing himself in the pristine white uniform, dark black shirt and red silk tie. No matter how many times he wore it, he was still shocked at how the clean white and the startling black clashed with his hair and eyes, setting them off beautifully. He knew that the vampires had been just as shocked at his transformation, but none of them had said anything as he had scowled at them, and due to 'Bloody Rose'.

Sighing, he stepped out of his room, making sure to grab the small book-bag that was waiting for him at the door, before locking the door and walking down the huge grand staircase, and entering the main area, falling into step with Ichijo Tumaka and Shiki Senri, the only vampires that didn't make him feel like vermin, and walked out with them.


	2. Blood

**Beautiful Blood**

Chapter Two – Blood

Kuran Kaname looked at the silver-haired ex-human with worry. He hadn't been able to take the blood tablets, ever, and he looked like he hadn't had fresh blood for days. The pureblood sighed silently. He knew that Yuki was worried about the Level D. Kaname knew what had to be done, and knew exactly how to do it. He was even willing to do it, for Yuki… And for Zero. And the prince knew that he had to do it in a way that wouldn't cause embarrassment for either parties involved, or draw them into unnecessary and uncomfortable close contact.  
"Excuse me, but may I be excused from class for a moment?" He knew that he didn't have to ask; the teacher would let him go without saying anything if he just walked out. No one questioned a pureblood. He stood when she nodded, and merely walked out, ignoring the worry-filled eyes that followed him.

Kaname walked towards the dorms and walked to his room, using his vampire speed to get him there faster. He rang down for a empty glass, and it was sent up, a maid knocking softly at the door.

"Thank-you. Would you mind going and collecting Kiryuu Zero?"  
He watched as the maid nodded her head and went to find the hunter before he closed the door and walked stiffly over to his desk and picking up the heavy letter-opener. But, before he did anything, he sighed and thought of what the others would do when they smelt his blood. He frowned, but it was a small price to pay for making Yuki happy again.

He didn't have any excuse to delay now. Quickly, he drew the blade across his palm, slicing deeply. So that the wound didn't heal, he kept the blade pressed in there, watching at the thick blood dripped into the waiting cup, staining it red.

The brown-haired vampire stopped once the glass was full. He sighed again, knowing that by now, the others would have caught the smell of his blood. Now, though, all he had to do was wait for the ex-human.

KainxZero

Zero froze, as he smelt the stench of the purebloods blood. The maid merely kept walking, not knowing that anything was wrong. With difficultly, the hunter started to walk up the stairs, heading to the purebloods room. The smell of blood was heavy here, and without thought, he kicked the door open… Only to find that Kaname was handing him a glass full of blood. His blood.

"What the hell Kuran!" He couldn't help the venom that was laced in his voice. Was this some kind of sick joke?

Instead of getting a reply, he got laughter. "I'm helping you, Kiryuu-kun." He paused, but then added, "This way, it suits us all. No biting Yuki, or me, or anyone, no hunger and no pain. Simple, easy and mess free." Again, the vampire held the glass full of thick, red liquid out to him.

Knowing that he didn't have a choice, the silverette took the glass. Wanting to shock the vampire, he merely said a quick 'thanks', before leaving the room, Kaname standing stunned beside the desk. He all but ran to his rooms, making sure to lock the outside door, as well as both of the bathroom doors. He wanted no one to see this.

He stood in front of the long white marble countertop and looked into the mirror and watched his reflection. He watched as his lilac eyes became the colour of blood, and as his fangs elongated. With a snarl at his reflection, he gripped the glass in his fist and held it to his mouth. With a sound of disgust, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, tipping the glass back at the same time.

He felt the ruby liquid run down his throat, and he hissed as he felt the hunger pains leaving. He knew that he and Kaname would have to sort out a feeding routine, but this was just a distant thought in the back of his mind as he stopped gulping down the blood, instead slowing down and savouring the taste.

When the blood was gone, he got out some disinfectant and covered the glass with it, before rinsing it under the tap, watching as the last of the liquid ran down the drain. He knew that he would have to go back to class, and with a sigh to himself, he unlocked the bathroom doors and made his way to his bed, where he picked up a random notebook, intending to use it as the excuse why Kaname had called him out of class.

When he opened his door however, he saw that he needn't have bothered. The pureblood had already placed two notebooks, clearly filled with writing, at his door, with a simple note attached to it.

**;Kiryuu-kun,**

**I want you to read these and give me a report on their contents in three weeks time. You will be able to use class time to study and read them. **

**Kuran Kaname;**

He sighed before bending and picking up the books, glad that he had gotten his empty notebook anyway. It looked like he was going to need it. Juggling the books, he quickly re-locked his door and started to head back to class.

ZeroxKain

I felt my eyebrows twitch, trying to move themselves into a confused expression, but I schooled my face, and kept my emotions to myself. He was surprised to see Kaname-sama leaving the classroom, but he knew that he had no right to question it. But I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows when the maid told the teacher that Kaname-sama had requested Zero to leave and join him, straight after there was a heavy scent of Kaname's blood.

Why, out of everyone, did Kaname-sama pick him?

He knew that Ruka and Aidou would have liked to go with him, but he also knew that Kaname didn't want to give them anymore reasons to develop their feelings for him. It went beyond the 'pureblood' thing. They were really in love with him, despite knowing that he was in love with Yuki, his pureblood sister. And he was trying to protect their feelings. But it didn't matter to them. They still loved and wanted to be with him.

Kain sighed, knowing that it was pointless to worry, as nothing would change, and he wouldn't ask about the blood. No one would. All they could do was be silently worried for him.

Zero had been exactly ten minutes before he walked back into the class-room, holding three notebooks and a piece of paper. He handed the paper to the teacher, who nodded and signed it before handing it back. As the hunter walked past him, Kain couldn't help but notice that the ex-human didn't smell right. He smelt like… Kaname's blood.

He couldn't help the low growl he gave as the protective and jealous feelings rose in him. He didn't know why he was so angry, just that he was. And it had something to do with Zero, and blood.

He sighed as he realized that he needed to talk to the pureblood. It was only him that would be able to help and understand what was wrong, and what he was going through. He glanced at the clock. 3 more hours, and then he could finally get some answers.


	3. Anger

**Beautiful Blood**

Chapter Three – Anger

Kain stood outside the purebloods room, still not understanding his feelings of rage, jealousy and protectiveness towards Zero. He grimaced as he realized that he had started to call the hunter by his first name. Since when did that happen? He sighed again, knowing that Kaname knew he was there, but letting the lower vampire have a moment… or five… before he could finally get the courage to knock.

Zero… Kain remembered when he had first smelt Kaname's blood and scent mixed with Zero, and right after the pureblood had summoned the silver haired hunter. Without thinking, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door, waiting for his answer.

"Come in, Kain."

He stepped into the room, making sure to close the door behind him, as what he had to say would be private. The noble managed to look at the pureblood before sighing again, knowing that what he had to ask would embarrass them both.

"Kaname-sama, I am truly sorry, but I was wondering if you could help answer a few of my questions?" The pureblood looked indifferent, but Kain could see the mask slip back into place, and knew it was because he could cause Kain's questions. "I am sorry."

"No, it is I who should be apologizing to you, Kain. I will answer any of the questions that you have. Come, sit, and I'll tell you what you need to know."

KainxZero

Zero stared at the slowly coming dawn, wishing more then anything that he was waking up right now, instead of getting ready to go to bed. It had been really hard for the ex-human to get used to the vampire's routine, and seeing another hunter working with Yuki to 'protect' the vampires on their way to class. Many of the Day Class students merely thought that Zero had been moved into this class because he was smarter then them. And in a way, they were right. But they didn't know the truth, nor would they.

If the hunter was being honest with himself, he missed Yuki. He missed the annoying way that she would always try and force him to be nice to Kuran, and the way that she was always happy, and usually singing. He missed the way the sun would shine on her hair and make it shine. He just missed his best friend, and his adopted sister.

With a sigh, he walked over to the stereo system, and placed a classical CD in, and pushed the 'play' symbol. He didn't have the music set loudly, so it was really on he could that could hear it, unless someone stood directly outside his door. Bach's _Toccata_ came on, and he immediately smiled, and memories of his family came rushing over him. He didn't know why this piece of music trigged such reactions and memories, but it did, and for that, he was very grateful.

He wanted to dance, but he was alone, and even if he did invite someone to dance with him, he doubted they would, he was a level D, and no one wanted to be close to them. Slowly, the song faded until it was gone completely, and after a three second pause, Beethoven's _Fur Elise_ came on, and he started humming it, feeling sleepy. With a soft sigh leaving his lips, he walked over to the bed and put his head on the pillow, not bothering to pull the covers up. It was only a minute later when he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, unaware that he had not locked his door.

ZeroxKain

The pureblood shut the door behind Kain, just after the noble had left. It had been a long, and confusing talk with the fire-wielding vampire, but they had gotten there in the end, and now, Kain had no questions, and nothing to worry about… Well, expect one thing, and Kaname didn't pity him in any way. He laughed at the thought of what his friend was going to have to go through.

But he did envy his friend in one way – at least he had someone that he was willing to go through all this for. Kaname didn't have anyone like that, how could he? He was a pureblood, and had a pureblood sister, which meant that he was to grow up and marry his sister, to create more purebloods. But, what about the person that was actually meant for him? What would happen to them?

With another sigh, he pushed himself off the wood, and walked slowly back to his desk, his mind weighed down by his discussion with Kain.

KainxZero

The orange-haired noble didn't know what to think, or what to do as he walked down the hallway. Too say he was shocked was an understatement. He was about to open his door when he heard the soft notes of _Requiem_ coming from the silverette's room. _Zero likes Classical music?_ Kain couldn't help the little smile that came to his lips as he found just another little thing about the hunter that he hadn't known before.

Before he could think what his body was doing, he found himself at Zero's door, and lightly tapped on the wood that separated them from one another. All he could hear was the music, so he twisted the handle, trying to gather if it was locked or not.

When the knob twisted in his hand, he pushed the door open a little, not sure of what he would find. But his curiosity got the better of him; he pushed the door fully open and walked into the room.

The first thing he noticed was the bareness of the room; there was no pictures or posters, but his cupboards and selves were filled with either books or CDs, and his desk was filled with paperwork and school books that was filled with writing. Kain looked around the room again, and his eyes found the sleeping figure on the double bed made up of white sheets and a black comforter with matching pillowcases. The silver hair against them made a beautiful contrast, and the normally scowling face was peaceful, if a little sad.

The noble couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips as he saw the other vampire relaxing in front of him. It was rare to see the normally tense vampire like this, and Kain didn't know when it was going to happen again. He heard the music swell, and he wished more then anything that he could be allowed to stay with the hunter.

He looked down at the sleeping male once more before turning and leaving the room making sure that everything was the way that it was when he entered. He closed the door with a soft click, before walking to his own room, the image of sleeping Zero still in his head.


	4. Bond

**Beautiful Blood**

Chapter Four – Bond

Kain sat in the back of the class again, his eyes trained on the silver head that sat three rows ahead of him, sitting a couple of spaces beside Kaname. It was obvious that the two were working together on something, and even knowing what he did, it still hurt to see them working together, when the hunter wanted nothing to do with him.

The image of Zero sleeping was still fresh in his mind, and so was the conversation with Kaname.

"_**What do you know about vampire bonds?"**_

_**Kain said nothing, trying to think about what he knew. Admittedly, it wasn't much, but he knew that the pureblood was likely to tell him all he needed to know. So he merely just shook his head, indicating that he didn't know that he didn't know anything. **_

_**Kaname smiled at the noble, having already come to this conclusion. "I thought as much. But its okay." He paused, and gave a small smile. "A vampire has a mate, that is perfectly suited to him, and his capability of powers. Mates are able to perfectly please their partner, in every sense. Both partners have a special bond that, once completed, is impossible to break." There was a soft sigh from the pureblood. "Both bond mates will love, protect, and need their partner in every way. Having a bond mate is a very important duty. Whenever someone goes near their mate, the partner will feel intense jealousy and anger, no matter how well they know their mate, or the person they are near."**_

_**Kain's eyes widened, and he looked at the pureblood, before asking what was going through his mind. "So, you're saying that Kiryuu Zero, ex-human hunter, is my mate?"**_

_**Kaname nodded, and Kain sighed. **_

Even now, seeing Zero with their prince sent waves of jealousy through him. The noble knew that the hunter wouldn't know anything about bonds or mates, and knew that it would be very hard to get Zero in a position where they could complete the bond. Apparently, how the bond was completed was different to every set of mates, so it was up to he and Zero to figure it out.

ZeroxKain

Zero sat two seats beside the pureblood that he loathed, but had to put up with, as the blood was essential to keeping him sane, and from harming the Day Class students, and, more importantly, his sister. He was still completing the task that the pureblood had set for him, but he found that it was actually quite easy. All he had to do was read the books and give a report of the contents. It was something to do with the business that Kaname would take over when he would leave Cross Academy, and it was weird that the prince trusted his enemy with someone so important.

The hunter was well aware that someone's eyes were on him, and he knew that it wasn't the chilly glare of Aidou or Ruka. It felt like the eyes that were watching him wanted nothing more then to be next to him. It was actually a creepy feeling, and Zero wanted nothing more then to sink into the ground, and try and hide from those eyes.

_Who was it anyway?_ Before the silverette could change his mind, he turned his head so that he could survey the room, and his eyes instantly met with the golden eyes of Kain Akatsuki. _Why is Akatsuki staring at me anyway? Is there someone wrong with me, or Kain? _

There was a light in the golden eyes that made Zero flush slightly, and he couldn't look away. It was like they had a connection – but Kain was a noble vampire, and Zero was a ex-human hunter.

Suddenly, there was a warm feeling in his chest, and before he could turn away, he fell out of his chair and onto the floor, Kain just a minute after him, sending the room into a floury of activity.

KainxZero

Two hours after the fainting of both vampires, Kaname was sitting beside Zero in the ex-humans room, and Aidou was with the noble in their room. The pureblood knew what had happened – the first stage of the bond had been completed. He knew that it was painful, so painful that the body shut down before any long-lasting damage could begin.

Kaname sighed. He didn't know why Kiryuu was the perfect match for Kain, and frankly, he was a little worried that Kiryuu and Kain wouldn't be able to work together, and that they would end up really hurting each other. Kain was one of his closest friends, and he didn't want to see his friend getting hurt by an enemy of his. Though, maybe it would be good for the hunter.

The pureblood sighed, before getting up and walking through the bathroom to the connecting room so that he could check on the noble. He watched as Aidou got up and offered him the seat. He took it with a small smile.

Was Kain going to be upset with this? He didn't seem upset when he found that the hunter was his mate, but it was a totally different issue now that the first stage was completed.

There were five stages in total. 1) Recognizing their mate. 2) Talking to their mate. 3) Trusting their mate. 4) Emotionally completing their bond. 5) Physically and Blood completing their bond.

It was kind of scary that they had already completed the first stage after only just finding out about the bonding process, and the concept of bond mates. Kaname could only hope that it was a good sign of their bonding.

ZeroxKain

Kain woke with a thumping headache. He knew that he was in his room, but he didn't know how he got there, for the last thing he remembered was being in the classroom, staring at Zero. _What had happened? Where was Zero? Was he okay?_ Kain started to panic, and tried to get up but found that he was being held down by two sets of hands – Aidou and Kaname.

"Easy, Akatsuki, calm down," the pureblood stated, but suddenly thought of something different. "Zero is okay, he's in the next room, sleeping. So calm down."

Hearing Zero was fine, Kain couldn't help but sink but down into the bed again. "Really?"  
Kaname nodded, and so did Aidou. But then his cousin looked down and flushed. "Kain, when were you going to tell me that you were bonded to Zero? How could you keep something so important from me?"

The red-haired noble looked down before answering. "I didn't know how you would take it. I mean, you and Kiryuu have never gotten along. To suddenly find out that your cousin and your enemy are to be bonded is a big shock, and I didn't want to hurt you."

Aidou looked down, knowing just how much his cousin respected and cared about him. But it still shocked him to find out that Kain and Zero were bond mates. "Kain… You must know that I will support any of your decisions, and anything that makes you happy. You're my cousin, and my best friend."  
"Aidou, you don't know what that means to me. Thank you." The noble turned to the pureblood. "Thank you Kaname, for making sure that Zero and I got back to the dorms safely."

Kaname nodded and the noble felt himself drifting back into sleep, images of Zero still in his mind.

KainxZero

Zero turned his head, and saw another image of Kain. He groaned, starting to come to, feeling slightly empty, and not knowing why. His body was trying to take him to Kain's room, and he didn't know why.  
But before he could change his mind, he quickly got up and walked through the bathroom, and into the room that held the noble.

"Kain?"  
The noble on the bed looked towards him, and gave a small smile before lifting his hand to his mate. Zero shocked himself by taking the outstretched hand, and climbing into the bed beside Kain. He quickly moulded his body into the one beside him, and placed his cheek on the hard chest, listening to the heartbeat that kept going.

"Vampires don't have a heart, so why do you have a heartbeat? Vampires are cold and unfeeling, so why are you so warm?"  
There was a rumbling sound under his cheek, and Zero realized with a start that Kain was chuckling. With a small smile on his face, he drifted back into sleep, feeling contented for the first time since he had been moved into the Night Class.

Without realizing it, Kain and Zero had completed another two stages of their bond.

_AN: Sorry for the slight randomness of Zero, but it is necessary for the next chapter and it will be made up. Please leave a review if you have any ideas for the next chapters. Thanks, May~_


End file.
